


Eclipse

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1X4 - Freeform, 2X5 - Freeform, 3XDorothy, End of Summer Block Party Tropefest 2017, F/M, M/M, eclipse - Freeform, sex pollen trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: An archeological dig goes a little funky.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> (Really hope I'm putting this in the right collection...) Written for the End of Summer Block Party Tropefest on Tumblr.  
> I'd never heard of 'sex pollen' before until Simulacraryn suggested I try the trope... then I had to look it up. Wasn't sure I was gonna do it as there were other tropes I was certainly more confident about... but the eclipse clinched it. Having plants act sporatically because of an eclipse seemed a great way to go about it.

They watched with bated breath as the land around them slowly darkened, it was much like twilight except it was the middle of the day. The moon strode its course with no remorse, dancing its shadow for the first time in a long time across the lands it generally guided through the night. Duo was glad that their project manager had insisted on them bringing gear in which to view the solar eclipse safely. It was beautiful, and made even more meaningful by the fact that they were excavating a location set up as a place of worship for eclipses.

All of the murals and glyphs on the surrounding buildings claimed that the ‘moon’ would cross the ‘sun’ and the ‘people’ would survive. They hadn’t yet sussed out what exactly that was supposed to mean but from some of the pictures Duo guessed it had something to do with some weird fertility ritual or something.

Triton turned from watching the eclipse to look at Duo, “It’s pretty different looking at the moon and the sun from the surface of the earth than from the colonies.”

Duo had to agree. “It sure is...”

Trailing off Duo blinked at the plants around them as the moon completely covered the sun, they were suddenly glowing. He knew it wasn’t from the dimness either, they certainly didn’t glow at night, or twilight, or dawn... so why were they glowing now?

“Maxwell! Bloom! Get in here!” WuFei’s voice called out from the massive structure that they had collectively decided was the main temple, before he could comment on the plants.

The two men looked at each other, back up at the sky, around at the plants, shrugged at each other and then headed inside to WuFei. Miraculously there weren’t any plants growing inside the ‘temple’, but it seemed that all of the glyphs were glowing the same strange neon-green that the plants outside were.

“Whoa, the plants outside are glowing to. This is so strange.” Duo’s voice was soft with awe but there was no small amount of consternation in it.

“We’re not really sure what’s going on,” Dorothy’s voice floated to him from across the large space. “But me and Quat found some glyphs over here that seem to hint at the solar eclipse making it so that the ‘people’ could have more children. Or maybe just alluding to them having some kind of gigantic orgy during the eclipse. As I said, not really sure yet.”

Quatre chuckled, “Maybe we should all have an orgy of our own and see if anything happens.”

Heero could be seen popping his head over what they assumed was an altar of some kind in the center of the room a small smirk on his face. Apparently he was all for that idea.

Duo’s jaw dropped, though he supposed he shouldn’t be shocked by Quatre anymore. The man really wasn’t an innocent. A truly nice guy, yes. Pure of heart and method? Not so much. He saw Triton shake his head at the blonde before he spoke, “But I thought you didn’t like women?”

Quatre shrugged, “There’s only one here. And it’s Dorothy. I doubt she’d be against it. Though you would know better than I would.” Quatre gave Triton a knowing wink before getting smacked upside the head by Dorothy.

“Enough, we have work to do, we don’t have time to play.” Dorothy glared around the room.

With that they all dispersed to their various tasks around the room of cataloging glyphs, writing down notes about the glow, it’s intensity, the fact that some glyphs were not glowing. That type of thing.

A few minutes later however Duo noted that glowing ‘dust’ seemed to be seeping into the ‘temple’. “Guys? There’s...”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground by WuFei, his mouth now occupied by the other man’s tongue. He mentally noted that WuFei had been closest to where the ‘dust’ was coming inside, he assumed the man had breathed it in. His mental capacity clicked off however when his boyfriend circled his tongue around his own, it was his favorite thing and turned him into mush every time.

The sounds of light moans from around the room settled on his ears but he was too preoccupied with everything that was WuFei. The Asian slowly, carefully, undressed him, kissing him all the while as he undid the laces of Duo’s boots and pulled them off. It went unnoticed that as he dropped Duo’s boot to the stone floor a small cloud of ‘dust’ stirred and rose to coat their sweaty skin.

Duo’s hands traveled all over WuFei, helping to take the man’s shirt off by tugging relentlessly until it slipped off of his head and arms. Damn the man was sexy, all golden skin, taut muscle, and lickable sweat. He dove in, rising up to lick his way across WuFei’s neck as the other man freed his legs of his pants and underwear. WuFei gave a growl of approval as Duo helped him shimmy out of his own drawers.

Then they were skin to skin on the rough stone, neither seemed to care that if they were too rough themselves they could wind up with bleeding scratches from the surface below them. They fisted their hands in each other’s hair and kissed like they were dying of thirst and the other’s mouth was the only thing to drink from.

On the altar Heero had Quatre spread out below him, glad he’d brought lube on this assignment even though everyone said they wouldn’t have time for ‘fun’.

Dorothy was wrapped around her husband, digging her claws into sexy circus muscles as Triton fucked her against the wall they’d been cataloguing.

Two minutes later Duo was a wreck. His hair was scattered over the stones and his and WuFei’s skin, tangled up in their limbs as WuFei came inside him. Duo himself came with a cry that WuFei smothered with his own mouth as he kissed him again, still desperate for more. Duo groaned, but his head had cleared a bit after cumming so hard. He snickered as he felt cum slide down his chin and into his hair, “I think we may know why this temple was built by a rather large and shallow river.”

He turned his head at Quatre’s answering chuckle to find him propped up on his elbows as he watched Heero kiss his way down his body. “We should probably get some of this, whatever it is, dust or pollen, in a vial for later analysisssssss! Fuck Heero~.”

Quatre’s head fell back with a groan as Heero’s mouth closed over his cock, the gleam in the other man’s eyes proving he thought it was time for fun, not time for work.

Duo’s eyes moved next to Triton and Dorothy as the latter spoke, the former obviously occupied with sucking on her neck. “I got it.” She was triumphantly holding up a stoppered vial that had the glowing green substance inside it. She nearly dropped it however as Triton pulled out and then snapped his hips forward plunging himself back inside of her.

A growl in his ear brought Duo’s attention back to WuFei and the smirk on his boyfriend’s face. “You like watching other people fuck that much?”

Duo closed his drooping mouth and swallowed hard. That voice was always the end of him, all he could do was blink at WuFei. The man gave a feral grin and moved so that they were sitting up on the floor, Duo in his lap. He slowly worked his dick into Duo’s ass and kissed at the side of his neck that had been revealed when he tossed all of that lovely disheveled hair over one shoulder. “So watch them lover.”

Duo shuddered at the words, but obeyed. He watched as Quatre melted to the altar as Heero slipped fingers into his ass and began a torturous sucking/bobbing motion over the man’s cock with his mouth. He watched as Triton took the vial from Dorothy’s limp fingers and sat it carefully on the gear near their feet. He watched as Triton took a rosy nipple into his mouth and listened as Dorothy groaned so wantonly that his own dick twitched. All the while nimble hands worked over his own skin, a perfectly sized dick rocked slowly in and out of his ass, and wicked lips brushed along his neck as that wonderfully sexy voice chuckled at him.

Waking to the chill of dawn Duo wasn’t sure why he was so damn cold for a moment, there was warmth at his back, and something rather hard and rough under his cheek. He blinked open his eyes and was confronted with the image of a sleeping Quatre wrapped up in the arms of a sleeping Heero not a foot from him. He blinked some more before memory surfaced. “Holy shit.”

The soft words got a chuckle from across the room, “I agree.” The soft reply was Triton who came into gloriously naked view a few seconds later carrying his also gloriously naked wife. Dorothy was obviously asleep however, and not likely to wake any time soon. Trion placed her in the small space between the other two couples, as Duo assumed the warmth at his back was WuFei. “I’ll be back, gonna head to camp and grab us all clean clothes, towels, and some blankets.”

Duo nodded and watched as Triton shamelessly left the temple nude. He snuggled back into WuFei, the sleeping man throwing an arm over his waist. Smiling Duo shut his eyes again, not opening them even when Dorothy snuggled closer to him. He just wrapped an arm around her and went back to sleep. He didn’t notice when blankets were tossed over the five of them, but all of them woke with a start as they heard the shutter of a camera clicking.

Their jumpstart had the camera bearer chuckling, “It’s just me you guys. But you might as well get up anyway. We missed both lunch and dinner yesterday. And I’m not cooking alone.”

WuFei grumbled into Duo’s neck before sighing and sitting up, “Food sounds good. I’ll help you.”

They all untangled themselves from each other and the blankets. Triton handed them all soap and towels and pointed out the clear path to the river, the worn stones easy on their bare feet. Once clean and in warmer clothing than their birthday suits supplied they gathered up the work from the previous day and headed for camp. Triton already had water boiling so he and WuFei set to making breakfast while everyone else went over their notes.

“We’ll need to take a sample of every plant around the temple back with us.” Quatre sighed, they had already gotten several, simply because the plants were unique to the region, but they would have to take others for comparison now.

“Did anyone else notice that that dust or pollen or whatever it was that covered EVERYTHING inside that temple last night, was completely gone this morning?” Heero asked.

Triton nodded his head from where he worked the campfire. “Yes, luckily I got a shot of the ‘dust’ as it was coming into the temple. Before Dorothy decided that it was play time.”

He winked at his wife who blushed before sticking her nose back into her notes. “Well, I think it’s safe to assume that these glyphs are more about an orgy than a ritual. People don’t seem to have a choice in the matter about whether they have sex or not. Though, it wasn’t at all difficult to choose who to have sex with.”

Duo grinned, “No, it wasn’t. While watching others was nice, and a huge turn on for me, I didn’t actually want anyone other than WuFei.”

With a rather proud smile WuFei brought Duo his breakfast, sitting beside him after giving him a kiss. The others all got their food as well and they spent the next two weeks gathering plants. Noting that the unique ones seemed to disappear somehow two days after the eclipse had happened. The ones they had stored were still there. Quatre surmised that as they weren’t open to the normal environment, they couldn’t heed whatever chemical call put them out into the world and pulled them back again. They would have to be careful with them, both in transport and when studying them later. The others agreed.

A few months after all of the science, reports, and plants were logged and put away, the couples all got a copy of the photo that had woken them up. Featured in the photograph were: WuFei snuggled into Duo, an arm and a leg wrapped over him under the blanket, his face buried in Duo’s hair. Duo wrapped up in WuFei, an arm around Dorothy who was snuggled into his chest, Duo’s chin resting on her head. Quatre was wrapped in Heero’s arms, his face to Heero’s chest as Heero’s head rest on his own. They were all covered with blankets, but it was obvious - at least to all of them - that they were nude underneath them. However, none of them could be angry about the photo as it was entirely adorable. So they all kept it as a wonderful souvenir of the one time Une let her best team of agents play archaeologists instead of crime fighters.


End file.
